


Sleep, interrupted

by superatomic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superatomic/pseuds/superatomic
Summary: DCCW Rarepair swap 2019.John can't sleep and finds cocoa and an Atom.





	Sleep, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nateheywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateheywood/gifts).

Their last mission hadn’t exactly gone to plan, but then when did it ever for the Legends? As such they were stuck with a Fear Demon on board. Not amongst the higher echelons of demon society, but with enough power to cause mischief. They’d picked it up on a University campus, playing on the fears of the students, a ripe petri dish for its own particular experiments in torment. It had been a relatively easy capture, which should have started alarm bells ringing. Of course it hadn't, and the team hadn’t been prepared to deal with its manifestations, until the last minute. A frantic battle had followed pitting the Legends against Slenderman, a Woman in White, Zombies and a homicidal clown. They'd destroyed them all, much to the fear demon’s ire. Once back on board the Waverider, the demon was put in the brig, John added a little binding spell of his own and the team went their separate ways to get some well earned rest. 

For Ray that meant working on his suit, cleaning, calibrating and downloading data before tucking it in for the night. A shower followed, then he curled himself up in bed, with a promise from Gideon that the alarm was set for the morning. That’s when the nightmare started. A familiar bridge, the sound of bones snapping, an explosion of pain in his left leg, then a sickening laugh. His voice pleading for them to “ _ let her go… _ ” A sharp crack followed by a dull thud as Anna’s body hit the asphalt. 

He should have woken then, that’s what usually happened, he’d scream himself awake covered in cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. Not tonight. Instead the dream shifted, the landscape unfamiliar now, and he was running. His chest burned from exertion, breathing faster than was comfortable, even for someone used to running for miles. He didn’t have his suit, and he was cursing himself for it. Ahead he saw the reason why he was running, the Waverider, a hole blown in the hull where the cargo bay doors should have been. 

“ _ Oh no, no, please… _ ” His voice was strained, caught between a whisper and a plea. As he moved into the ship he was aware of the tang of blood undercutting the burning smell coming from the charred vessel. Too late, he was too late, the team - his family - all gone. The Waverider their tomb. This time he shouted himself awake, the anguish filled cry startling him bolt upright in bed. 

“Doctor Palmer?” Gideon’s questioning voice was a soothing reminder of where he was and he took a few moments to collect himself before addressing the AI.

“I’m okay Gideon, bad dream.”

“It would seem you are not the only one experiencing disturbing dreams. Captain Lance, Mr Constantine and Miss Tomaz have also had their sleep cycles disrupted.”

Puzzling over the information for a second, it suddenly struck him what was wrong, or more importantly the cause, and he climbed out of bed, heading for the holding cell. A low energy blast from one of his gauntlets knocked out the demon, hopefully putting an end to the nightmares for now. But Ray knew it was too late to attempt to get back to sleep himself. Even without the demon’s help, if he closed his eyes he’d still see Anna and the crew, lifeless. He'd had enough nightmares over the years to know that. Running a hand through his hair, he walked right past his room and into the galley. Maybe a hot cocoa would help. 

The nightmare wasn't unusual for John, he'd relived the same moment time and time again, both asleep and awake. Des, the man he'd allowed himself to love despite all the odds being against them, and who loved him back in spite of his demons. Des standing there, a look of confusion turning into fear and desperation on his handsome face. Des reaching for him as the vortex of a portal opened behind him, dragging him to Hell. A portal which John's magic had created. The warlock could hear Neron's laughter loud over his own incantations and Desmond's last desperate pleas. That demonic bastard was always there, taunting, hiding in the back of John's mind and making his presence known in the dead of night, tipping the memory into John's dreams, making them all nightmares. 

The scene shifted and now John was in Hell, watching as Neron took pleasure in flaying Des' soul. The demon tearing it to pieces only to twist it back together over and over again. John's own screams seemed to mix with Desmond's and echoed through the darkness, sparking more laughter from Neron and the other denizens of Hell. Waking with a familiar start, gasping in a shaky breath, John dragged a hand across his face and reached for the bottle on his nightstand. 

"Bollocks." Typically the bottle was devoid of scotch. Alcohol just never seemed to last long once it crossed the threshold into his quarters. Stumbling to his feet he checked the array of bottles scattered about the room, coming up empty handed each time. 

"Bugger it all," Constantine’s grumble came out as tired growl and he pulled on his robe in a rare show of decency before slinking out into the hallway in search of more booze. The stronger the better. 

Sara had gotten wise to the pilfering nature of the crew and no longer left much in the Captain’s parlour, so he headed straight for the kitchen. If he still had no luck there was always the replicator. He didn’t expect to find anyone awake at this hour, even Mick had usually crashed by 3am. So when he set eyes on their resident puppy of a physicist curled up on one half of their recently acquired sofa, he couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Fancied a midnight snack, Squire?” 

John hadn’t spoken loudly but Ray still jumped, turning big brown eyes on the Brit. “Ah, no, I- uh, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Join the club, Mate.” John commented, opening the nearest cupboard in search of liquor.

“You had nightmares too?” If anything Raymond managed to curl up even smaller as he asked his question, no mean feat for someone of his size. “I didn’t realise the fear demon was so powerful. When I woke up, I knocked it out, but I guess everyone’s nightmares had already started, so I was too late. Sorry.” He sighed, yet again he’d let the team down, he couldn’t even save them from bad dreams. 

“That little bastard,” Constantine shut the cupboard with a forceful shove, the thud of which sounded extra loud in the silent ship. 

“The spell should have held him and his powers.” A frown pulled at his brows as Ray apologised and he shook his head, “nothing you need to apologise for, last I checked you weren’t a demonic entity who thrives on fear.”

Looking up at John’s reassurance, Ray tilted his head slightly, reminding the other man forcibly of a quizzical collie. “No, I suppose I’m not. But I still feel like I should have realised sooner.”

The warlock held up a hand, halting his train of thought, “that’s on the team, not just you, Big man. We all should have realised.”

Ray didn’t argue, instead pressing his lips together as he let the words sink in. John started searching again and Raymond followed the movements with his gaze, noting how agitated and jerky they were. Whatever nightmare John had had was affecting him more than his words let on.

“I don’t think there’s anything left after the last pizza party, poker night combo.” He piped up, knowing exactly what his fellow legend was searching for. He was too familiar with Mick not to know the signs. “I can make you cocoa,” he offered, the hot chocolatey drink always worked wonders to soothe him.

John hesitated for a beat, then nodded slowly, “alright, I’ll give it a try.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had even had a hot cocoa. It wasn’t usually on his list of go to beverages when he felt like emotional shit. He got the feeling Ray would rather have company, and if he was honest with himself, which he usually was, for better or worse, he’d prefer not to be alone after his nightmare too. Besides, the Atom wasn’t the worst company he could keep in the wee hours of the morning.

So he watched as Raymond smiled, and wasn’t that just the prettiest thing?, heading straight for the milk pan still resting by the stove top. An eyebrow rose slightly at that, because of course Ray Palmer made cocoa with hot milk the old fashioned way and didn’t cop out with the instant 'just add boiling water' stuff. 

“Could you get a mug out please?” Ray asked, a content look on his face as he kept an eye on the pan, making sure the milk didn’t boil over. John selected the mug that seemed to have become his since joining the crew and Raymond gave him a smile as if he’d just handed him a bunch of roses.

“Thanks!” Cocoa powder, milk and a dash of brown sugar were stirred together carefully into the mug and then it was passed back, warm fingers brushing against John’s during the hand off. Another smile and then Ray headed back to his seat, patting the vacant spot beside him, an expectant look on his face.

“Budge up a bit,” John commented as he settled in the indicated spot, taking a sip of the cocoa. It was good. Better than he’d thought it would be, not too sweet, but without the bitter edge dark chocolate usually had. “Mm, not bad, Squire.”

Ray’s eyes lit up at the praise and he shifted slightly in his seat, side pressing lightly against John’s, radiating warmth and an odd sense of comfort. Odd because John wasn’t in the habit of enjoying all the touchy-feely nonsense the Eagle Scout went in for. But he would allow it. For now.

“You should try it with rum.” Ray’s comment broke into John’s reverie and he quirked a brow at his companion. 

“Are you withholding alcohol from me, Raymondo?”

"I don't want to encourage unhealthy habits." Ray replied honestly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks and making him look ridiculously adorable. John sighed inwardly at his new thoughts which seemed determined to point out how attractive the other man was. This would not end well. 

"Very noble of you, Squire. But as you're offering, and already ahead?" Ray nodded at the question and John gave a teasing smile. 

"Then it'd be rude not to. If you promise it won't spoil the taste." 

A bottle was produced from down by the side of the couch and Ray poured a good shot into John's mug and added some more to his own. 

"I'm hoping it will help me sleep," he confessed softly, "it's my own unhealthy habit, but I don't trust sleeping pills. I just don't want to be up all night again. I  _ can't _ be, especially not after a mission."

John gave Ray a look over the top of his mug, taking a sip of the cocoa, which actually tasted good with the additional ingredient. "What do you mean again? I haven't noticed you wandering the ship in the middle of the night."

Ray hunched in on himself slightly, seeming to hesitate before answering, “I just get a busy brain is all,” he explained, a sigh escaping him. “Sometimes I just can’t switch off, no matter how tired I am. Tonight it was a nightmare, the same one as always.” He didn’t want to explain further, hopefully John would just blame their prisoner and leave it at that.

The warlock hummed in understanding, feeling Ray slouch beside him, head now resting against his shoulder. Very cosy. But John didn’t have the heart to tell him to move. “And cocoa laced with rum helps?” It was more a musing question than one which expected an answer.

“If I can’t get anyone to sleep with me, yes.”

John was in danger of losing his eyebrows in his hairline at that response. Ray must have sensed his shock because he quickly scrambles to qualify his statement. “I just mean as company, you know, like how close you are now. I didn’t mean sexually.” He scrunched even further into himself, as if trying to become as small as possible. “It just helps, not being alone.”

It was John’s turn to sigh then, Ray’s voice sounded as small as the man was trying to be, and he wondered if Ray would have shrunk had he been in his ATOM suit.

“Alright, Dreamboat. I reckon that would work for me tonight. Call it a favour returned for the adult cocoa.”

“Really?” Despite the questioning tone, Ray perked up at the suggestion, lifting his head to look at John with big brown eyes. “I wasn’t trying to get you into bed, I promise.”

John laughed at that, “didn’t think for a second you were.”

A relieved laugh bubbled up then and for a moment Ray felt lighter, like he could finally shake off the nightmare. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against John’s cheek, “thank you.”

The gesture was so gentle, so heartfelt, that it took a moment to register with John. So used now to hot and heavy touches during one night stands, that anything else felt unreal. Almost of its own accord his free hand lifted, brushing the hair back from Ray’s face and he felt a soft smile on his own lips.

“Not a problem, Raymond.” No nickname this time, just complete sincerity. “Come on, let's see if we can both get some sleep, eh?” 

Looking at the other legend this close up, he could see the tiredness in his eyes, purplish shadows beneath them threatening to become darker rather than disappear. He knew shadows circled his own eyes, but somehow on someone else they appeared more jarring.

Ray leaned ever so slightly into the careful touch before nodding and pulling away. Drinking the last of his cocoa, he left the mug on the side (he would wash it in the morning) and collected his rum, offering his other hand to Constantine. Ray didn’t really expect John to take it, so when warm fingers closed around his, he was pleasantly surprised.

Brushing his thumb back and forth across John’s hand as they walked, he hesitated ever so slightly before opening the door to his room and leading John inside. Not many people visited him there, it was his unique space, hopefully not too unique for John. There were books and bits and pieces of tech everywhere. Along with a miniature Camelot and various other souvenirs. Models of the Shuttle and Saturn V stood side by side on a shelf near the bed and his ATOM suit, in its travel case was tucked beside them.

“Not bad,” John stated, glancing around the room, sensing the unease in Ray’s stance, a cheeky smile coming to his lips. “Lucky you, big bed.” 

A soft laugh followed the tease and Ray let go of John’s hand, moving over to the bed and climbing in. “It’s the only one that’s comfortable, I’m too tall for the single bunks on board. Not to mention those medbay chairs.”

He looked up at John, a hint of nerves behind the questioning expression in his eyes, “are you sure this is okay? I don’t want you to feel weird or anything.”

Finishing the last of his cocoa, John left the cup on the corner of Ray’s desk before sliding into bed beside the other man, “this answer your question?”

“Yeah.. thanks.” Ray didn’t ask about the robe, knowing that it was likely the only thing John was wearing. He just hoped the blond wouldn’t be too warm. “The blanket is a gravity one. It usually helps me relax… but if it’s too heavy for you I can-”

He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth, “you know talking doesn’t make sleep come quicker, Squire. The blanket is fine.”

“Okay.” His answer was muffled and John shook his head slightly in response. Overhead, the lights dimmed and Ray suspected Gideon agreed with John’s words, deciding to step in and offer her own silent assistance.

Raymond shuffled closer, curling up at John’s side and tucking his head against his shoulder. A warm arm slid across his waist and he laid his hand against Ray’s forearm, trying to say without words that this was all still fine. And it was. Bizarrely, John felt at ease like this, tucked up with a giant, human, teddy bear. Although sleep still didn’t embrace him. His thoughts were stuck on the nightmare, Hell and Des. Staring up at the ceiling he willed his thoughts to let go and was only slightly startled when Ray’s whisper broke the silence.

“You’re still awake.” It was a statement, not a question.

“So are you.” John’s tone was amused and he tapped his fingertips against Ray’s arm. 

A sigh followed his response, Ray’s warm breath dancing across his neck and leaving goosebumps in its wake. The arm across his waist tightened slightly, drawing him closer until his back was pressed to Ray’s broad chest. Ever the gentleman, the Eagle Scout had somehow managed to use a fold in the duvet as a barrier between them, so his hips weren’t flush against his arse. Thoughtful, but a part of John wished he hadn’t bothered, the same part had hoped Ray meant things to turn sexual, when he’d asked him into his bed.

“I know. But I think I’m getting there, maybe? I just have to be up again in four hours so I-”

He could practically feel Raymond fretting, so he interjected with a suggestion, lest he become too wound up. “I could try a dreamless sleep spell. Or do you not trust those either?”

Again John felt a sigh against his skin and impossible as it may have been, Ray shifted even closer. “I trust you.”

John wasn’t surprised by the admission, more by the warm feeling that spread through his chest upon hearing it. Leaving him with a more satisfying glow than the rum or cocoa could muster. Taking hold of Ray’s hand where it rest against his stomach, John started the incantation. The ebb and flow of the words almost sounded like a lullaby and he could feel the magic pass between them everywhere they touched. 

Ray’s body became slightly heavier against his, muscles relaxing, the tension seeping out of them as the spell took hold and he drifted down into slumber. He thought he felt, rather than heard, Ray’s mumbled goodnight against the back of his neck as he finished the incantation, but his own eyes had closed before the last words slipped past his lips.


End file.
